Dragon Ball Super-Last Remnant
by ShyWriter101
Summary: Follows the adventures of the last two survivors of Universe 14, Lyrena, the rookie God of Destruction and her angel attendant the eccentric Daru, after they (conveniently) escape into Universe 7. How will the gang, as well as Beerus and Whis, handle these two accidental intruders? Starts after Battle of Gods but before the Future Trunks arc. No pairings as yet. Reviews welcome.
1. Chapter 1

_Takes place a few months after Battle of Gods and before the Future Trunks arc. The OC in this story comes from a different universe that the Omni-King had just destroyed. We join her just before that happens…_

()()()()()()()()

**-Chapter One- Accidental Intruder-**

"Sooo…how exactly does this exercise help me, Supreme Kai?" Lyrena huffed from her position doing a one-handed handstand.

The peaceful looking, purple skinned woman watching her smiled at her pupil. "It is so that if you ever find yourself having to fight upside down you'll be accustomed to it."

"Aren't I supposed to be here so that I can train to become more used to my destruction energy?" the younger woman rolled her eyes. "You know, since I've been selected to be our universe's god of destruction?"

"You Saiyans: always so impatient," chuckled the Supreme Kai. "If it weren't for the fact that our last god of destruction was killed we'd be taking your training even more slowly."

Lyrena poked her tongue out at her mentor but remained in her position.

After two more hours of silence, the Supreme Kai finally indicated that the exercise was over. Lyrena, with a relieved sigh, flipped upright and landed on her feet gracefully.

"About time! So, what's next?" she asked excitedly, bouncing on the balls of her feet as she shook her arms out.

"Now we do what you've been requesting since you got here; you learn how to control your god-ki," the Supreme Kai replied. "So go ahead, transform into your god form."

The Saiyan nodded and closed her eyes, concentrating. Letting out a breath she then began gathering her energy slowly. After a minute of preparing herself Lyrena let out a grunt and let loose all of the energy she had gathered inside herself. With a small explosion, the Saiyan's previously white hair turned a light purple colour, her formerly green eyes changing to match.

"Good; now shoot out a small ki blast for me," the Supreme Kai said, watching the transformed Saiyan intently.

Lyrena focussed her attention on a nearby rock and raised her hand. A small ball of purple energy began gathering in her palm, growing larger over time. Once she was satisfied, Lyrena let out a shout and shot the ball of energy towards the rock. As soon as it hit, there was a huge explosion which almost knocked the Saiyan off her feet. The shockwave made the Supreme Kai's clothes ruffle, but otherwise the god was unaffected.

"You did hear me say a _small _ki blast, did you not?" Lyrena's mentor smirked. Secretly, she was pleased by the amount of power her pupil had just showed.

"Um…sorry?" Lyrena replied sheepishly, looking at the gigantic crater that had been the result from her attack. "But hey, at least this time I didn't erase an entire mountain…on the other side of your world."

The Supreme Kai had to concede that point. She then said, "Why don't you try tapping into you energy of destruction?"

"Sure thing, Supreme Kai!"

Lyrena then formed another ball of energy, this one a slightly deeper purple than the one that had created the crater. The Supreme Kai in the meantime had summoned a large block of Katchin, the most durable material in the universe.

"Try and destroy this block of katchin, Lyrena," the god instructed.

The Saiyan nodded and turned towards the block. Taking a deep breath, she carefully threw the ball of destructive energy at her target. Keeping her hand out she mentally strained to control the ball towards the katchin, sweat forming on her brow as it drew closer.

"Alright…Destruction!" she shouted.

At her command, the ball split into several smaller balls before arching towards the katchin block. As soon as they touched it, the block began to disintegrate. Once the last vestiges of the block had dissolved away, Lyrena fell to her knees panting but satisfied.

"Awesome!" she tiredly cheered. "How was that, Supreme Kai?"

"Very well done, my pupil," the purple god praised, smiling slightly. "Now, how about you show me that technique you've been practicing in 'secret'." The Supreme Kai smirked when she saw the shocked look on Lyrena's face. "Did you really think I wouldn't be able to sense the intermittent surge of god-ki on my own world?"

"Sorry, Supreme Kai; I wanted to keep it a secret so that I could surprise you once I'd mastered it," the Saiyan admitted, looking slightly guilty at having been found out.

"No harm done, my dear; now show it to me."

Lyrena nodded and held both of her hands this time. Slowly, thin ropes of destructive energy formed in her hands. They grew to almost five feet long before Lyrena stopped the gathering energy.

"I'm thinking of calling this technique 'Whips of Destruction'," she grinned, whipping them around experimentally but making sure that she did so away from her mentor. "What do ya think?"

"Most impressive…but why this form in particular?" the Supreme Kai asked, studying the whips interestedly.

Lyrena blushed slightly at this. "Well…they kind of remind me of my sister; her favourite weapon was a long barbed whip that she would use to defeat her opponents." A feeling of sadness washed over her as she spoke. "Now that she's dead I want to have something to remember her by, even if she wasn't the nicest person around."

"To be fair, your entire race weren't exactly known for being particular nice," the Supreme Kai reminded her gently. "It was only due to the interference of several beings that you stand where you do now."

The Saiyan grimaced. The Supreme Kai's words were true; the Saiyan race as a whole had been known for being brutish raiders, almost swarming across their home galaxy before a heroic Icejinn named Cathadh and his army had stopped them. Lyrena was in fact one the few survivors, having been considered more passive than her kin and had been offered a position as a lowly soldier in Cathadh's forces which she had grudgingly accepted. Quickly rising through the ranks due to her abnormally strong powers, she had gained the attention of her universe's aging god of destruction Pali. Over a long course of tests Lyrena had then eventually been accepted as Pali's pupil, only becoming the Supreme Kai's pupil when Pali had died during a fight with a galaxy sized demon dragon.

Thinking about the past had caused a bitter taste to form in her mouth and Lyrena quickly dismissed her whips of destruction.

"Yeah, well…Cathadh did a good thing for the universe in the long run," she sighed. "I'll admit that if the Saiyans hadn't been stopped they would have eventually ravaged the universe."

The Supreme Kai smiled proudly. "And it is that foresight, just as much as your strength, that caught the attention of Pali and which will make you an excellent god of destruction."

Before they could continue Lyrena's training a small light blue skinned woman with long white hair fashioned in a ponytail suddenly appeared out of nowhere, a panicked look on her face. This newcomer was an angel, another godlike being who had formerly been the advisor to Pali but was now serving that purpose to Lyrena.

"Hey, Daru, where've you been?" Lyrena greeted the angel with a smile on her face; in the short amount of time they had known each other she had come to consider Daru as a sort of sister figure in lieu of her deceased one.

"Bad news, bad news!" Daru cried. "Daru comes baring bad news!"

"Calm down, Daru!" the Supreme Kai said soothingly. "Now, what's this bad news that you have?"

Daru closed her eyes and took a breath before opening them again and saying, in a slightly more composed tone, "Daru regrets to inform you that…that the Omni-King is coming here." At this point tears began to form in her eyes. "And that he…he is coming here with the intention of destroying our universe!"

There were several seconds of shocked silence from both the Supreme Kai and Lyrena before they both yelped, "WHAT?"

"Wh…why does he want to do that, Daru?" the Supreme Kai demanded.

The angel shrugged, depressed. "Daru doesn't know why, Supreme Kai Odea; if she did Daru would tell you."

"Well, when is he arriving?"

"Erm…in a few seconds…" Daru dipped her head apologetically at the irritated look the Supreme Kai shot at the angel.

"Wait…your name is Odea?" Lyrena asked, completely interrupting the serious mood that had descended the area.

"Not the time, Lyrena!" Odea snapped, for once losing her calm demeanour as she desperately tried to think as to why the Omni-King was threatening to destroy her universe.

"Indeed, for Daru can sense the Omni-King and her father approaching," the angel mumbled anxiously.

Indeed, as soon as Daru had spoken four more beings appeared. The first one that Lyrena scrutinised was the Grand Minister, Daru's father, who the Saiyan had met during her induction into the role of god of destruction. The two tallest, twin males with dark blue skin, flanked the smallest being and the one with the most presence: the Omni-King, one of the most powerful figures in the multiverse and perhaps the most feared.

"Greetings, Odea, Supreme Kai of Universe 14 and Lyrena, God of Destruction of Universe 14," the Grand Minister nodded calmly. "And how does the day find you?"

"It was going quite well until your daughter informed us that the Omni-King plans to destroy our universe," Odea replied ruefully, kneeling in front of the newcomers and urging Lyrena to do the same. "May I know the reason why?"

The Omni-King smiled child-like at the Supreme Kai. "Hmm…well…it's mostly due to the infestation of demon dragons in your universe," he explained nonchalantly. "We can't risk them spreading to the other universes."

Odea looked up at the diminutive but terrifying figure. "If that's the case, then please give us a chance to exterminate them! Lyrena is quickly advancing in power and she only needs a few more years…"

The Omni-King waved her into silence. "Sorry, but the demon dragons have already begun testing the walls of your universe." He frowned slightly at Odea. "You did know that they've consumed almost half of your universe already, right?"

Lyrena glanced worriedly at her mentor as the Supreme Kai, teeth gritted, muttered, "Yes, I was aware of that; it was why I was planning on accelerating Lyrena's training."

"Would it have been enough?" the Grand Minister spoke up curiously since the Omni-King was already starting to look bored. "Considering that the former god of destruction Pali, a warrior who had had millions of years of experience, fell to one of the smallest demon dragons?"

"…Maybe not, but with help…" Odea tried to argue before the Grand Minister continued relentlessly.

"Odea, you forget that Pali was the strongest fighter in Universe 14; without her experience and strength, any other fighters that tried to continue her work would be living a very short life."

"I'm sure Emperor Cathadh and his army…"

"As strong as the Icejinn may be, the fact remains that even with the combined might of your universe's survivors, and even individually, the demon dragons are too much of a threat to the rest of existence." The Grand Minister looked down at the two kneeling women. "That is not to say that we do this without sympathy; it is simply due to infestation apparently being too much for your universe to contain. Be happy with the knowledge that with your destruction, life can continue."

Lyrena was about to open her mouth to protest, but went silent when Odea let out an uncharacteristic snarl and jumped to her feet.

"NO! I will not allow this to happen!" the Supreme Kai shouted angrily. "We just need more time! Even if the demon dragons destroy more of the universe, enough will survive that I can recreate it! Please; stop this madness!"

When the Omni-King remained silent, Odea's anger grew before a sudden calmness seemed to take her over. Glancing Lyrena and Daru, she continued coolly, "Daru…look after her. Guide her to becoming a warrior that can make our universe's legacy proud."

An amused look appeared on the Grand Minister's face. "You appear to be under the impression that my daughter and your pupil will be exempt from the Omni-King's judgement. Allow me to correct you by saying that they will both also be included."

Odea smiled serenely. "And you seem to be under the impression that I will simply allow them to be erased." She glared at the Grand Minister then. "Your indifference to Lyrena I can accept, but your own daughter; how can you be so cruel?"

The Grand Minister shrugged. "An angel without a god of destruction to serve is redundant; better in that case to trim the fat so to speak."

"Hmph, you're just as I thought you were; a smug bastard that doesn't give a damn about anything but himself!" Odea growled, fists clenched. Suddenly, she held out her hands to Lyrena and Daru. "And that's why I have to do this!"

Before the Grand Minister or the Omni-King could react, twin portals opened up beneath Lyrena and Daru. A second later the Saiyan and angel were both sucked into their respective portals and disappeared. The portals snapped close as soon as they were gone.

()()()()()

"Oh, well that's surprising!" the Grand Minister remarked, not looking the least bit perturbed by what had just happened. "May I ask what you just did?"

"Somewhere safe from you," Odea replied angrily. She then let out a breath. "Can I request that, when they escape from where I sent them, that you do not punish them for my actions?"

The Grand Minister looked down at the Omni-King, who simply shrugged.

"I don't really care what happens to them after I've finished here," the small being yawned.

"If that's the case, then we agree to your final wish," the Grand Minister replied, looking back to Odea and smiling.

The Supreme Kai nodded in thanks and smiled thinly. "Then I suppose that you may as well get on with it."

"Farewell, Odea Supreme Kai of Universe 14; perhaps Lyrena and Daru can make your last act count."

With that, the Omni-King and his companions blinked out of the universe. Odea took one last look around at her home world, marvelling at its beauty, before existence simply ceased to be for her and the entirety of Universe 14.

()()()()()()()()()

"Where the heck are we, Daru?" Lyrena asked as she floated through the blank expanse she and the angel suddenly found themselves in.

Daru shivered. "Daru regrets to inform Lyrena that she has no idea where Odea has sent them." She glanced around cautiously. "Though is she were to make a guess…Daru would say that this is a realm similar to the Realm of Nothingness."

"That's just great…how do we get out of here?" Lyrena sighed, manoeuvring into a sitting position even though there wasn't anything to sit on.

"Daru isn't sure…Daru doesn't know if it's possible to escape a place such as this."

"Could you at least try?"

The angel nodded and tapped the end of her staff against the air. A moment passed with nothing happened and Daru sighed. "Daru regrets that she must apologise; it appears that her staff doesn't work here."

Lyrena thought hard on their predicament before snapping her fingers. "What if I use Energy of Destruction to make a hole out of here? I mean, Odea did it easily without Destruction so maybe I can as well?"

"If Lyrena is going to attempt this, then Daru hopes that Lyrena will allow her to step FAR away while she does so," the angel replied nervously, warping quickly away without waiting for an answer.

The Saiyan grinned and turned away. "Don't worry Daru; if that jerk really did destroy our universe then you are literally my only friend. I don't want to be alone so I'll be careful."

Concentrating then, Lyrena slowly formed a ball of destructive energy, making it grow into a massive sphere above her head. As it was forming, she paused and looked over her shoulder at the angel, who was attempting to take cover behind her staff.

"Er…any idea where I should throw this?" she asked sheepishly, not having really thought about the 'how' of her plan, just on the 'if'.

"Daru pleads that Lyrena can throw it anywhere so long as it is as far away from her as possible!" was the angel's response.

"Alrighty then; let's go!" Lyrena chuckled.

Throwing her hands down, she launched the enormous ball of energy away from her and the angel, her tail twitching in anticipation as it flew through the empty void.

"Come on…please let this work!" the Saiyan pleaded softly.

Just as it looked as if her plan had failed, the destructive ball exploded and much to Lyrena's relief it was as if the walls of reality were shattered in a jagged hole. However, that relief quickly turned to panic as the Saiyan realised that the hole was rapidly shrinking.

"Crap! Daru, let's go!"

Grabbing the angel's hand unceremoniously, Lyrena flew them at top speed towards the hole. The empty expanse made it difficult to judge the distance towards it but she hoped that they got there in time. Thankfully, and with not a second to spare, the two women managed to just squeeze through the hole and escaped the realm they had been briefly trapped in.

They weren't able to celebrate their timely escape however, for a moment later they crashed into the ground of a green field. Daru went flying a few feet away and collided with a tree, sinking to the ground with a dazed look on her face, while Lyrena created a long ditch in the ground due to her skidding face first to a stop.

"Ow ow ow!" the Saiyan complained, sitting up and spitting dirt out of her mouth. "Not my most graceful landing!" She looked over to where Daru was dizzily getting to her feet. "You okay, Daru?"

The angel tottered over to where the Saiyan was climbing out of her ditch. "Daru…Daru is pleased to inform Lyrena that, apart from seeing two of her, Daru is fine." She took a moment to pick up her staff which had dropped from her trembling fingers as she had spoken. "Daru meant to do that…"

"Cool, glad you're unharmed…mostly…" Lyrena then took a moment to look at their surroundings. "Where do ya think we ended up?"

The two women seemed to have found themselves in a large field surrounded by wooden fencing. Nearby a herd of horned animals was grazing, one or two of them looking up briefly to observe the two intruders before going back to their activities.

"After observing her surroundings, Daru hesitantly believes that they have landed on a farm of some sort," the angel hypothesized cautiously, peering at the animals. "Daru would theorize that those animals are livestock native to this region and used for sustenance and produce."

"Wherever we are, it seems peaceful," Lyrena remarked.

Unfortunately, it seemed that fate had other ideas, for even as she spoke something sharp ricocheted off of Lyrena's clothes. The sudden, admittedly harmless, impact made her jump and she reflexively shot a ball of ki at where the object had come from.

There was a cry of pain followed by screams and the herd of animals stampeding before Lyrena spotted an elderly male humanoid figure writhing on the ground, a long stick a few feet away lying next to the remains of his arm, and an equally old looking female crouching next to him crying.

"Er…whoops…" Lyrena cringed. "Who do you think they are, Daru?"

"It is clear to Daru that those two are the owners of this farm," the angel replied. She then nudged the Saiyan with her elbow. "Erm…Daru would like to suggest that we vacate the area."

"But we should make sure that they're okay," Lyrena replied, taking a step towards the two humanoids but stopping when the angel put a hand on her arm.

"Daru would like to point out that, this instance aside, she and Lyrena should stay low for the moment. We do not know if strong individuals will be coming to investigate."

As much as she hated to leave people suffering, Lyrena reluctantly agreed and they quickly flew off, not knowing that their presence would change the lives of the planet's inhabitants, as well as their own, forever.

()()()()()()()()()()()

_And there we go, first chapter done._

_I would like to explain that Lyrena is actually based off of a Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 character I made. She was originally made as the fusion of two female Saiyans, named Lychii and Serena respectively, but I decided to make her her own character for this story. Also, she may have been made in Xenoverse, but she won't be part of it; I'm simply using her for this story only._

_For a detailed description of what she looks like here it is:_

_**Body-**_

_Height: Type 4_

_Body Type: Type 2_

_Head/Hair: Type 22_

_Eyes: Type 10_

_Pupils: Default (type 74)_

_Nose: Default (type 3)_

_Mouth/Jaw: Default (type 8)_

_Ears: Default (type 2)_

_(Not exactly imaginative for most of it I know)_

_**Colours-**_

_Skin Tone: Light Tan_

_Hair Colour: Pure White_

_Eye Colour: Bright Green_

_Makeup Colour: Black_

_**Outfit-**_

_Upper Body- SSGSS Gogeta_

_Lower Body- Amy's Battle Suit_

_Hands- Pan's Outfit (Fingerless gloves)_

_Feet- SSGSS Gogeta_

_Accessory- Saiyan tail (though obviously it's real in this story)_

_Super Soul- (not really applicable but I thought it might be fun to make her own just for kicks) __**Legacy of Universe 14 (Lyrena's Super Soul)-**__ [Always]- Activate Ki-Auto Recovery (XXL) [SSGoD Mode] Slows Stamina Recovery (L), Boosts all damage output (XXL), Reduces all damage received (L), Seals Guard, Halves Ki-Usage._

_**Attacks-**_

_(Just going to include all of her attacks here (some from Xenoverse, while others are unique to her)_

_**Super Attacks-**_

_(Regular)-Ultimate Charge, Meditation, Kai Kai, Instant Transmission._

_**(Unique)-**_

_**Starpoint Assault**__\- Skill Type: Strike, Ki Usage- 200(100). Slam your fists together before charging the enemy. On impact, cause meteors to fall from the sky and join your fists in assaulting their body._

_**God of Destruction's Scatterbomb**__\- Skill type: Ki, Ki Usage- 100(50). Charge up and then throw a ball of pure Destructive energy. When nearing the target, the ball splits into smaller balls before surging towards the energy and chain-exploding. Small area of effect for each explosion._

_**Starfall Demolition- **__Skill Type: Ki, Ki Usage- 300(150). Create huge meteors of Destruction before calling them down on the entire arena. Deals massive damage but afterwards you are completely wide open for a short time._

_**Ultimate Attacks-**_

_**(Unique)-**_

_**Whips of Destruction-**__ Skill Type: Strike, Ki Usage-300(150). Form long whips of pure Destructive energy that last for as long as you have Ki. All other skills are deactivated during its duration. X button activates quick, long ranged attacks, Y button activates slow but heavy close ranged attacks, B button activates an attack that extends the whips and wraps them around the enemy before drawing them to you, A button deactivates the skill and if the target is bound by the whips causes the whips to explode and deal massive damage (the explosions are counted as Ki Blast attacks). Slowly drains Ki and deactivates any Ki Auto Recovery currently active._

_**Void Breaker-**__ Skill Type: Ki, Ki Usage- 600(300). Form an enormous ball of Destructive energy above your head before launching it towards the enemy. On impact explodes in a sustained explosion that lasts for a short while, dealing massive damage every second. Caution: long charge time and after launch puts you in Guard Break._

_**Awoken Skill-**_

_**(Unique)- **__Super Saiyan God of Destruction- Skill Type: Transformation, Ki Used- 500. Take on the form of a Super Saiyan fuelled by Energy of Destruction. Greatly increases all attacks and any enemy that physically strikes you in close combat has a chance to be damaged and blown back._

_**Evasive Skill-**_

_**(Unique)- **__God of Destruction's Mischief- Skill Type: Other, Stamina Usage- 200. Instantly teleport behind your foe and give them a quick kiss on the cheek that drains all of their remaining Ki and transfers it to you._

_**Attributes-**_

_(Obviously this is also just for kicks)_

_**Max Health-**__ 75_

_**Max Ki- **__100_

_**Max Stamina- **__75_

_**Basic Attacks- **__75_

_**Strike Supers- **__125_

_**Ki Blast Supers- **__125_

_Done for now!_


	2. Chapter 2

_It occurred to me that I never stated the age of Lyrena: it's twenty-five. As for Daru, well, she's an angel so forgive me if I don't give a definite age for her._

()()()()()()()()()

**-Chapter Two- The Homeless Gods meet the Heroes-**

"This place should do for now," Lyrena commented as she looked around her and Daru's new accommodations.

It had been a few days since the incident at the farm, during which the Saiyan and angel had been looking for a suitable spot to make a temporary home.

"Daru would like to point out that this…is a cave," Daru complained.

"Your point?"

The angel sighed and sat down on a nearby rock, wincing at the unevenness of the stone. "Daru is deciding to drop the matter for now; Daru forgets that Lyrena is a Saiyan."

Lyrena raised an eyebrow with amusement. "And what do you mean by that?"

Daru smirked. "Daru only meant that Saiyans preferred less than adequate living spaces because they never stood still long enough to plan better ones."

"Probably because Saiyans were more focussed on killing innocent people than building anything," Lyrena sighed bitterly. She then shook herself. "Let's stop talking about something that I really wish had been different and instead think about what we're gonna do now. We're the last people of Universe 14, I assume, so…I guess for starters that means that I don't have any more responsibilities as the God of Destruction."

"That's nonsense; Daru would like to remind Lyrena that even if she doesn't have a Universe to monitor anymore Lyrena is still a God of Destruction. Daru suggests that she still train Lyrena just in case they both need to fight any foes they find in _this _universe."

The Saiyan grinned. "Sounds like fun. Anyway, I'm gonna go and find some food cos I'm starving!"

Before Daru could respond, her charge had suddenly disappeared. Grumbling to herself about Saiyans and Gods of Destruction being completely idiotic she looked around critically at the inside of the cave.

"Daru supposes that she should at least make this place look cute while Lyrena is away."

()()()()()()()()()()

Lyrena was smiling in wonder as she walked through a life-filled forest. Though she didn't know what any of the plants or animals were, there were a few that looked familiar enough to animals from her own universe and she was simply enjoying just seeing life. Even so, when she saw a horned four-legged creature she sent a small beam of energy into its side, killing it instantly.

"Sorry little guy but a Saiyan's gotta eat," she mumbled to herself, kneeling down next to her kill. "I promise to enjoy your meat and cook it right."

Forming a blade of energy, Lyrena began the process of skinning and preparing the meat for cooking. There were a few minutes of silence broken only by Lyrena's happy humming when suddenly the Saiyan sensed several large energy readings approaching her position.

"Huh? Ah crap, locals!" Lyrena huffed, standing up and glancing in the direction the energy was coming from. "Oh well, it was bound to happen sooner or later. Kinda wished we could've stayed under the radar for a little longer though."

Tapping her foot impatiently, the Saiyan waited for whoever was approaching to appear. After a few minutes she finally saw several specks in the distance rapidly getting bigger.

"About time! Don't people on this planet know about punctuality?" she grumbled, her tail flicking out from her waist in irritation.

The Saiyan decided to fly up into the air and meet the strangers halfway, lazily floating forward until the two groups made contact.

In the unfamiliar group, Lyrena saw a tall man in an orange outfit with black hair, a shorter man in a disturbingly familiar battle suit, an even shorter bald man who Lyrena was surprised to see didn't have nose and after him Lyrena was amazed to see what appeared to be a clone of the first man. Finally rounding out the small group was the tallest person, a bald green man.

"Geez, what is up with the genetics in this universe?" Lyrena muttered under her breath. "They're either bald or have black hair!"

She was interrupted from her thoughts by the shorter of the first two men speaking up.

"Who the hell are you and why are you on this planet?" he demanded rudely.

His taller friends grimaced at his words. "Vegeta, that's not how you start peaceful talks!"

"Shut it, Kakarot!"

Lyrena sniggered. "You guys are weird, but in exchange for those two names I'll tell you mine; it's Lyrena."

"Nice to meet ya, the name's Goku!" Kakarot, or rather Goku, smiled.

Lyrena tilted her head in confusion. "I thought your name was Kakarot?"

Goku laughed. "Nah, that's my Saiyan name and only Vegeta calls me that."

The female Saiyan tensed. "Wait, you and that short guy are Saiyans?"

"Did she just call me 'short'?!" Vegeta growled, cutting off Goku's reply before it could be uttered. "And why does it matter if we're Saiyans or not?"

"Cos where I'm from Saiyans are maniacs!" Lyrena growled back, her tail showing itself as it swished in the air behind her and surprising the others. "And I've tried to stay away from them throughout my life!"

"Oh hey, you're a Saiyan as well?" Goku remarked. "But then why do you have such a low opinion on your own race?"

Lyrena bit her lip; it was too early for her to reveal where she was really from and she also didn't really trust the people in front of her. Instead, she settled for telling a half-truth.

"Because we Saiyans were good for nothing but fighting and killing," she replied carefully. "I mean you, Goku, seem alright, but Vegeta's totally the quintessential Saiyan isn't he?"

"He's not as bad as he was," Goku promised. "Vegeta's settled down now; he's like a bear, all grouchy until you reach his soft spot!"

As Vegeta glared at Goku, Lyrena looked at the others, who introduced themselves as Gohan, Goku's son, Krillin and Piccolo. They in turn stared at Lyrena, mistrust in their eyes but not open hostility. The female Saiyan switched her attention back to Vegeta who, after letting his argument with Goku fall silent, was again glaring at her.

"Whatever, just tell us how you survived the planet Vegeta's destruction!" he demanded, studying her. "You look too young to have been there."

"Er…my parents managed to escape…" Lyrena replied, letting her surprise at hearing that the Saiyans of this universe had had their home planet destroyed; before universe 14 had been destroyed their planet was still around. Then the rest of Vegeta's sentence caught up to her and she sniggered again. "Wait, you're named after your planet?"

"Enough of your sass, girl!" Vegeta barked. "I carry the name given to me at birth proudly and you would do well not to mock your prince!"

"Prince, huh? Well, since I was clearly born after our home world was destroyed I don't see why I have to acknowledge your rule sine you have nothing to rule over!"

Vegeta scowled before smirking. "A low level warrior such as yourself shouldn't be so confident! Though you have great power it's nowhere near compared to my own!"

At these words Lyrena crossed her arms in irritation. "Why don't you prove it, my 'prince'?"

"Don't be foolish girl; if you challenge me, you'll die!"

Sighing, Lyrena flicked out a finger and sent a small wave of energy directly at Vegeta who batted it away.

"Fine then, you asked for it!" Vegeta roared and rocketed towards the female Saiyan.

Goku and the others sighed but didn't interfere in what they fought would be a one-sided fight in Vegeta's favour.

Unfortunately for Vegeta it _was _a one-sided fight, but not in his favour.

As Vegeta sped towards her, Lyrena coolly lifted up a palm and fired a single ball of energy. Vegeta smirked and moved to dodge but to his irritation the ball followed him. He then fired an energy beam of his own, confident that his attack would consume Lyrena's only for the other Saiyan's attack to power through his beam. An instant later the ball exploded and Vegeta was engulfed in a storm of purple flames.

The Saiyan prince's entire body felt like it was being torn apart and he screamed in agony. Seconds felt like agonizing hours and he fell to the ground, writhing on the dirt as he tried vainly to escape the pain.

"Vegeta!" Goku yelled and sped to his friend's side. "Vegeta, hold on!"

Dimly aware of Goku's presence, Vegeta felt relief as the pain slowly receded. He then sat up and glared tiredly at Lyrena who was smirking down at him.

"D…don't think that your attack hurt!" he growled, getting to his feet slowly and slapping away Goku's proffered hand. "Because it didn't!"

"Hmph, whatever," Lyrena huffed, crossing her arms again and rolling her eyes. "Stop being such a child, shorty."

"THAT'S IT!" Vegeta roared and a burst of energy surrounded him as his hair turned blue.

Launching himself at the object of his irritation, Vegeta delivered punch after punch at various parts of Lyrena's body. Goku was about to step in to stop Vegeta, but when he noticed that Lyrena was not even moving he let out a whistle.

"Wow, she's really strong guys!" he commented, studying the fight with surprise. "I don't think she's even feeling Vegeta's attacks!"

"I think you're right, Goku," Krillin said nervously. "Incredible!"

Meanwhile Vegeta was growing more and more annoyed at the smug look on Lyrena's face as she didn't even flinch at his punches. Fed up, he jumped back and began gathering energy in the palms of his hands.

"Final….Flash!" he roared and fired the attack towards his opponent.

"Oh, fun!" Lyrena laughed, uncrossing her arms and dropping into a defensive stance.

As the beam hit her, she blocked it with one hand, unseen by Vegeta and the others due to the light from the attack. Lyrena then gathered the energy and shaped it into a sphere that she bounced in her hand, much to the shock of Vegeta when the light faded, allowing him to see what had happened.

"What? But how?" he growled.

Lyrena grinned. "Because I'm awesome! In any case, I have to say that that attack was kinda pretty. I didn't realise that there would be Saiyans who could use God-Ki in this universe, so that's good to know." As she spoke, she tossed the ball of energy over her shoulders where it blew up a mountain several miles away.

()()()()()

Unbeknownst to her, the mountain that was destroyed was the very one where Daru was redesigning the cave. In the aftermath of the explosion the angel stood, very dishevelled, and let out a sad sigh as she glanced around.

"Daru is feeling very regretful that she put in so much effort," she mumbled. Dusting herself off, she called her staff to her hand and floated into the air. "Daru supposes that she should now go and make sure that Lyrena is not blowing up anything else."

()()()()()

"Anyway, you done yet, shorty?" Lyrena continued. "Is it my turn again?"

"Sure, go for it!" Vegeta snapped through gritted teeth as he prepared for the female Saiyan's answering attack.

Lyrena winked at the Saiyan prince before letting out a breath. Closing her eyes, she tapped into her own God-Ki and let it flow through her. A moment later Lyrena's transformation was complete and she stood before the amazed group with her eyes and hair switched to a purplish colour.

"What kind of Super Saiyan form is that?" Goku gushed, excited at seeing an unfamiliar transformation.

"Oh, you guys can do that too?" Lyrena asked, tilting her head in contemplation. "Where I'm from all Saiyans can transform into a Super Saiyan but I wasn't entirely sure if that would hold true here."

"Impossible! It took Kakarot and I years to perfect and master our Super Saiyan forms and you're just telling me that where you're from it's a common occurrence?" Vegeta huffed. "Don't insult us!"

"Hey, calm down Mister High-Blood-Pressure," Lyrena sniffed, unimpressed by Vegeta's attitude, which ironically was an opinion shared mutually by the older male Saiyan. "I mean, it's cute that you had to train for so long to achieve something that even the most basic of children can do but that doesn't mean you have to get all jealous about it!"

"I am really starting to get annoyed with your attitude, girl!" Vegeta snarled.

"Oh, 'starting' to, huh? If that's you 'starting to get annoyed' I'd love to see what the end result is!" Lyrena laughed. "I wonder how you'll be able to stand against a larger portion of my power?"

"Bring it on then, girl!" Vegeta challenged her. "No matter how much you have, I'll throw back even more!"

Lyrena smiled smugly. "Alright then." The purpled haired Saiyan then lifted her hand and her next word completely took the others by surprise. "Destruction!" A familiar ball of purple energy to those gathered in front of Lyrena flickered into existence. Seeing their shocked expressions, Lyrena puffed out her chest and proudly said, "Now then, taste the power of my Energy of Destruction!"

Just as Lyrena was about to fire off her attack, Daru's panicked voice cut through the air.

"Daru hopes that she is not too late to say 'WAAAAIIIIITTTTT'!" the angel cried out, crashing into Lyrena after she failed to halt herself in her panic to stop the Saiyan from unleashing Destruction.

"Ouch…what the hell, Daru?" Lyrena groaned as she got to her feet, allowing the energy to dissipate.

"Daru…apologises…but she must insist that Lyrena does not use her Energy of Destruction in such…an irresponsible manner!" the angel panted as she leaned on her staff.

"'Irresponsible'? But I was about to put the little titch over there in his place!" Lyrena whined. "That's not irresponsible at all!"

Having gotten her breath back, Daru frowned and bonked Lyrena over the head with her staff. "Daru would like to say NO; bad Lyrena!" The angle then turned and bowed to Goku, Vegeta and the others. "Daru would like to apologise for Lyrena's childish behaviour and Daru hopes that there was not too much trouble caused."

"Nah there was no trouble at all," Goku chuckled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head. "But anyway, the name's Goku!" The Saiyan then introduced the others before turning back to Daru. "And you are…?"

"Idiot, her name's obviously 'Daru'!" Vegeta sighed. "She's been referring to herself since she showed up!"

"That doesn't mean…"

"Daru apologetically wishes to state that Vegeta is correct," Daru nodded, interrupting Goku. "Daru's name is indeed Daru."

"Oh…well…nice to meet ya!" Goku sighed.

Daru bowed in reply while Lyrena puffed a loose strand of purple hair away from her face in annoyance.

"Now that the niceties are over, can Vegeta and I get back to our fight?" she grumbled. "I promise not to use Destruction!"

"Speaking of, how are you able to do that?" Vegeta demanded. "And why the hell is Daru, who is clearly an angel and one I've never met at that, with you?"

"And how do _you _know about that?" Lyrena shot back. "You also never mentioned how you're able to tap into God-Ki as well!"

"Because we taught them," a new voice spoke up from above the group.

The gathered warriors all looked up to see a purple, hairless cat like male floating in the air with a taller man who looked like Daru beside him.

"Hello there," the purple feline man smirked.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_Okay, that's all she wrote folks. Thanks for reading and stay tuned for more!_


End file.
